new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
Movesets Standard B - Huntsman Sniper uses once of his primary weapon, The Huntsman. It basically Link's Bow, but in a different. A fully changed shot is indicated by Sniper flashing red. But this fully-changed threshould only last 2 seconds. Leave it charges for too long and Sniper will flash blue. Once the arrow is fires, it will head in a ranbom directon. If by some blind miracle you actually hit anyone with an arrow from a blue-change shot, it will deal 5x its original damage. Throught good fucking luck trying to get that to happen. Side B - Jarate Sinper use his secondary weapon, Jarate. The pee naturally disgusts enemies it cover, giving them a reduced resistance to damage(You deal 1.5x original damage to Jarate-covered opponents). The Jarate will coats anyone within a small area it has lands. It takes 30 seconda to rechange use and the jar can be reflect or affected by other things/characters. Up B - Ranged Arrow Sniper uses it a Ranged Arrow as a basic recovery moves. You can also uses this move to grab on onto edges. Down B - Camper's Setup While in this state, qyou can press B to drink some coffee, which heal you and double the regen rates of the Jarate(on the assumption that you're used it beforehand, in which case this will just heal you). Pressing A will fire a shoot from the rifle. All which being immure to damage from the front and your head. The top of the Sniper's cover count as a solid preform too. Your back is unprotect thought, and the wooden gates won't save you from grab. Pressing Down B at any time to undo the formation. Final Smash - Target Practice Sinper use his ranged arrow to leaps off the stage and get into a tower using his sniper to shot at the opponent. During this final smash, you uses the joystick to moves the scope around. Pressing B will fire a shot to land major damage. Getting a headshot hurt more. These ahot can rack up hefty amounts of damage and can break shields in one shot, no matter where you shoot them. The final smash ends after 30 seconds or after 5 shots have been fired. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Augh!" KOSFX2: "Argh!" Star KOSFX: "Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Uh!" Taunts Up: Takes off his hat. Sd: "Stab, stab, stab." Dn: Gives a hand signal. Victory Poses and Losing Pose 1. Sniper does a left hook and then jumps in the air as if he's trying to click his heels together 2. "It's been a long time." 3. "Thanks for standin' still, wanker!" Failure/Clap: Drives off in his van Character Description Half rugged outdoorsman, half alien observer, this taciturn strip of beef jerky has spent the better part of his life alone in the bush, slow baking under the Australian sun. Trivia *Both his and Engineer's moveset were uploaded on the same day. This is the first time a lawler had uploaded two movesets at once. Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Australian Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Neutral Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:ARL3 Category:Human Category:Starter Character Category:00's Category:Team Fortress universe